


Memento mori

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Darkfic, F/M, POV Male Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Я смотрел на неё и не мог налюбоваться. Рыжие локоны красиво падали на плечи, голубые глаза смотрели с любовью, а алые губы расплывались в улыбке. Грудь идеально помещалась в ладонь, а ножки были очень длинными. Она была идеальна. Ни одного изъяна на фарфоровой коже.





	

Я смотрел на неё и не мог налюбоваться. Рыжие локоны красиво падали на плечи, голубые глаза смотрели с любовью, а алые губы расплывались в улыбке. Грудь идеально помещалась в ладонь, а ножки были очень длинными. Она была идеальна. Ни одного изъяна на фарфоровой коже.  
  
На неё можно было смотреть вечно. Ни одна девушка не была похожа на неё, все они были ненастоящими и скучными.  
  
Я часто приходил к ней и часами мог любоваться ею. Мне нравилось гладить её и насаживать на себя.  
  
Спору нет, она была прекрасна и хороша во всём, но идиллия не вечна.  
  
Сначала она стала холоднее льда. Глаза, которые когда-то смотрели с любовью, покрылись плёнкой, алые губы стали синие, словно она долго купалась в холодном озере, кожа стала белее некуда. Да и конечности с трудом подавались на изгиб.  
  
Жаль, что она умерла. Она была лучшей моей игрушкой.


End file.
